fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Synchronsprecher Interview
Liebe Wikiatakus, direkt nach der Connichi bot sich uns die Möglichkeit, einen Blick in die Welt der Synchronsprecher zu werfen. Sie sind es, die unseren Lieblings-Charakteren Leben einhauchen, an ihre Stimmen erinnert man sich oft noch Jahre später, wenn man sie im Fernsehen oder Kino hört. Synchronsprecherin Beate Pfeiffer stand euren Fragen Reden und Antwort – und ihr hattet wirklich viele Fragen parat! Im Interview findet ihr alle eure Fragen und Frau Pfeiffers Antworten. Mehr über ihre Arbeit und Rollen findet ihr auf ihrer Homepage. Die Anfänge *'Frau Pfeiffer, wie sind Sie eigentlich zum Synchronsprechen gekommen?' Ich bin Schauspielerin und nur durch Zufall zum Synchronsprechern gekommen, weil ich meinen inzwischen leider verstorbenen Kollegen Michael Habeck zu einem Studiotermin begleitet habe. Die Arbeit im Studio hat mich so fasziniert, dass ich das unbedingt auch lernen wollte. Michael wurde mir ein guter und sehr strenger Lehrmeister. thumb|170px|Nadia aus "Nadia – Die Macht des Zaubersteins" *'Wie waren Ihre Anfänge ans Synchronsprecherin und was war Ihre erste Rolle? Wie alt waren Sie damals?' Zunächst habe ich sehr viel Zuhause geübt unter der Anleitung von Michael Habeck. Und ich habe jede Gelegenheit, die sich mir bot, wahrgenommen, um in unterschiedlichen Studios zuzuschauen. Irgendwann hatte ich dann den Mut, mich als Sprecherin zu bewerben und bekam meine erste Chance. Mein allererster Termin damals war bei FFF Gruppe. Ich durfte nicht nur im Ensemble mitsprechen, sondern gleich kleine Rollen. Das Studio kennt ihr sicher, denn dort sind sehr, sehr viele Animes synchronisiert worden. Zum Beispiel Sailor Moon, Pokémon und auch „Nadia - Die Macht des Zaubersteins“, meine erste Hauptrolle in einer Serie. Damals war ich Anfang Dreißig hatte aber noch immer eine sehr junge Stimme. *'Haben Sie einen Lieblingscharakter in ihrer Laufbahn? Und andersherum: Einen, den Sie nicht leiden konnten?' Eine besondere Bedeutung hat natürlich Nadia für mich, da das meine erste Hauptrolle war. Und ich versuche jeder meiner Rollen etwas Liebenswertes abzugewinnen, damit das Ergebnis wirklich gut wird. Tipps und Tricks/ Hinter den Kulissen *'Was würden Sie einen absoluten Anfänger (und einem Fortgeschrittenen) für Synchronsprechen-Tipps geben?' Unbedingt eine solide Ausbildung machen! Man muss eine gute Sprechtechnik besitzen und Emotionen stimmlich sehr schnell und authentisch umsetzen können. Für mich gibt es kein „Synchronsprechen“ – Wir sind „Synchronschauspieler“. Der Ablauf in den Studios hat sich sehr verändert in den letzten Jahren und die Anforderungen sind extrem hoch. Außerdem herrscht permanent Zeitdruck, man hat also kaum eine Chance einfach mal etwas auszuprobieren. Und egal wie lange man das Ganze schon macht muss man natürlich permanent üben, üben, üben! *'Mich hat es überrascht, dass Sie den Charakter "Souta" aus "Inuyasha" sprechen, weil er ja ein Junge ist. Das Gleiche gilt auch für Ralph Wiggum aus den Simpsons. Ich habe es gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie von einer Frau gesprochen wurden. Also mein Kompliment an Sie (ich hoffe, dass man es als Kompliment versteht).' Vielen Dank für das Kompliment :) souta_Inu_Yasha.jpg|Souta aus Inu Yasha Ralph_Wiggum_Simpsons.png|Ralph Wiggum aus Die Simpsons *'Wie hält man als Synchronsprecher die Stimme fit? Schließlich ist sie das wichtigste Werkzeug eines Synchronsprechers. Heiserkeit dürfte dort hinderlich sein.' Viel Wasser trinken, damit die Stimmbänder nicht austrocknen. Atem- und Stimmübungen. Mit der richtigen Technik wird man nicht heiser. Möglichst nach langen Studiotagen wenig sprechen, damit die Stimme sich erholen kann. Außerdem sorgsam auf die Stimme achten. Z.B. einen Schal um den Hals, wenn’s kalt ist. Man lernt mit dem Jahren sein „Instrument“ kennen und nutzen und weiß, wann man aufhören muss. Z.B. wenn man viel schreien muss, ist das für die Stimme gefährlich. Da muss man die Lautstärke und den Druck wirklich gut dosieren. Hat man sich erkältet und wird heiser, heißt es unbedingt den Mund halten, Tee trinken und inhalieren. Naja, „Mund halten“ fällt mir wirklich schwer… *'Wie bereitet man sich auf eine Rolle vor?' Meistens gar nicht. Bei kleinen Rollen geht’s sofort los. Die Regie erklärt kurz worum’s im Film geht und in welcher Situation der zu sprechende Charakter sich gerade befindet. Dann sieht man sich eventuell einen kurze Ausschnitt des Films an oder sogar nur den Take, um den es gerade geht und schon geht’s los. Original-Ton anhören, Rhythmus und Ausdruck merken, zu sprechenden Text lesen und behalten. Originalton ausschalten, kurz ohne Bild ansprechen und dann auf‘s Bild sprechen. Das geht alles ganz, ganz flott. Deshalb muss man sehr konzentriert und flexibel sein. Nur bei großen Rollen in Kinofilmen hat man manchmal noch die Möglichkeit, sich den Film bevor man ins Studio geht, im Original anzuschauen und sich auf die Rolle einzustellen. *'Ist es manchmal nicht frustrierend, "nur" den Figuren die Stimme zu leihen, aber das Lob bekommen die Schauspieler? Über Synchronisation wird ja leider kaum geredet (und wenn dann eher schlecht). Oder genießen Sie es im Hintergrund zu stehen und dass sie auf der Straße nicht sofort erkannt wird?' thumb|Wer hats gewusst? Auch Officer Rocky aus Pokemon hat Beates Stimme! Wenn der Zuschauer vergisst, dass der Film synchronisiert wurde, weil meine Stimme mit der Figur oder der Schauspielerin, der ich sie leihe, so verschmilzt, dass eine Einheit daraus entsteht, dann habe ich meinen Beruf ordentlich erfüllt und bin total glücklich. Schmerzlich ist es, wenn über die Synchronisation geurteilt wird, ohne dass die Hintergründe so richtig bekannt sind. Wir bekommen Vorgaben, wie wir zu sprechen haben, wie der Auftraggeber, die Redaktion oder der Sender sich das Ergebnis vorstellt, also setzen wir diese Vorgaben um. Geschmäcker sind verschieden, weh tut es, wenn’s dann heißt – „Wie klingt denn die? Die kann doch (die Rolle) gar nicht sprechen!“ Manchmal würde ich persönlich die Rolle ganz anders anlegen, das liegt aber nicht in meinem Ermessen. Deshalb finde ich persönliche Angriffe einfach total unfair. Und umso schöner, dass immer mehr Zuschauer das Thema Synchronisation spannend finden. Ganz toll sind natürlich Fan-Clubs wie z.B. Sailor Moon German, die sich für das Thema Synchronisation wahnsinnig engagiert einsetzen und darüber informieren. *'Gibt es viele Angebote für Sprecherrollen oder müssen Sie sich Rollen auch "erkämpfen"?' Das wechselt. Es gibt Zeiten, da bin ich sehr gut gebucht als Sprecherin und dann passiert in dem Bereich wieder weniger, weil man mich „zu oft“ hört. Daher ist es wichtig, dass man vielseitig aufgestellt ist und vielleicht sogar noch ein komplett anderes Standbein hat. Ich führe ja auch Regie und schreibe Dialogbücher, unterrichte und suche mir immer wieder neue Aufgaben. „Erkämpft“ habe ich mir noch nie eine Rolle und ich wüsste auch gar nicht, wie das gehen sollte. Wenn ich Glück habe, denkt genau in dem Moment, in dem besetzt wird, die Regie und/ oder die Aufnahmeleitung an mich und sucht mich aus oder lädt mich zu einem Probesprechen ein. Nach dem Probesprechen entscheidet der Auftraggeber, welche Stimme am besten passt. Und die wird es dann. Meine Chance besetzt zu werden steigt natürlich, wenn die Verantwortlichen sehen, dass ihr mir gern euer Ohr leiht! Deshalb hab ich mich total gefreut, dass mir viele Fans in letzter Zeit gesagt haben, es sei schade, dass man mich momenta in Anime etwas seltener hört. Danke, dass ihr immer noch an mich denkt. Oft heißt es von Auftraggeberseite, ihr würdet euch neue, andere, jüngere Stimmen wünschen… *'Worauf kommt es bei der Auswahl des Sprechers an? Welche Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften müssen Sprecher mitbringen?' Wichtig ist, dass die Stimme das transportiert, was auch die Originalstimme vermittelt. Hohe Konzentrationsfähigkeit, gute Sprech- und Atemtechnik, Schnelligkeit in der Auffassung, Rhythmusgefühl, Emotionen blitzschnell hervorrufen können, Flexibilität, körperliche Fitness, Talent natürlich. *'Finden Sie neutrale/normale oder emotionale oder sogar übertriebene Rollen leichter zu sprechen?' Jede für sich ist eine Herausforderung und ob leicht oder schwer hängt immer von der entsprechenden Rolle ab. „Normale“ Stimmen fordern sehr, weil man einen ehrlichen, natürlichen Ton und Ausdruck finden muss. Einen Ausdruck der authentisch ist, obwohl man ja „spielt“. Sehr emotionale Rollen oder wie im Zeichentrick, oftmals schon fast Karikaturen, erlauben es Grenzen auszuloten. Schwierig ist es dabei dann den Grat zu erwischen, damit das Ganze noch glaubhaft bleibt. thumb|center|450 px *'Was denken Sie darüber, dass einige Fans die deutsche Synchronisation nicht mögen oder ist Ihnen das egal?' Geschmäcker sind wie schon gesagt verschieden – und das ist auch gut so. Und ich bin immer offen für konstruktive Kritik, sofern diese respektvoll geäußert wird. Einfach nur Losschimpfen ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen, warum etwas so ist, wie es ist, finde ich schrecklich. Und wir haben hier in Europa nun mal andere Hörgewohnheiten. Die teilweise wirklich extrem hohen Stimmen im Japanischen, werden bei uns z.B. oft als unangenehm empfunden. Da wir die Figuren möglichst auf eine Art und Weise lebendig werden lassen wollen, dass der Zuschauer auch gern zuhört, finde ich es legitim, die Synchronisation an unser europäisches Sprachempfinden anzupassen. Wunderbar, wenn jemand die japanische Sprache beherrscht und dem Film ohne Synchronisation folgen kann. Untertitel empfinde ich persönlich als störend, ich kann mich dann nicht in die Geschichte hineinfallen lassen, bin mehr mit dem Kopf dabei, als mit dem Herzen. Und wenn’s um die Genauigkeit in den Geschichten geht – da bin ich als Synchron-Dialogbuch-Autorin natürlich darauf angewiesen, dass ich eine gute Übersetzung aus dem Japanischen vorliegen habe, da ich die Sprache nicht spreche. Mit Englisch, Französisch oder Italienisch tue ich mir da natürlich leichter, denn oftmals muss man einen Subtext erspüren. Und es fehlt sehr oft die Zeit wirklich lange zu recherchieren, wir müssen enorm schnell arbeiten. *'Gucken Sie sich die Serien an, wenn Sie einen Hauptcharakter der Serie sprechen?' Zumindest versuche ich mir anzuschauen, was ich gesprochen habe, um auch daraus zu lernen. Allerdings fehlt mir dazu oftmals die Zeit oder ich bin zu müde und einfach nur froh, mal nicht auf einen Bildschirm schauen zu müssen. *'Wie steht man als Sprecher zu seiner Rolle – verbindet man man etwas mit ihr?' Natürlich. Man muss sich ja total auf die Rolle einlassen. Und man wird auch immer wieder auf frühere Rollen angesprochen, dann erinnert man sich und merkt, dass diese Rollen immer noch irgendwo tief im Innern versteckt abgespeichert sind. Und je länger man sich damit beschäftigt, desto mehr fällt Einem wieder ein. *'Wie ist es, sich selber auf der Leinwand/ Im Fernsehen zu hören?' Inzwischen bin ich es gewöhnt. Am Anfang war es total seltsam, weil man die eigene Stimme innerlich anders wahrnimmt und plötzlich von Außen damit konfrontiert wird. Die eigene Stimme klingt zunächst ganz fremd. Speziell zum Thema Anime *'Ist es schwerer einen Anime zu synchronisieren als englische Comicserien? Ist es schwerer Anime zu synchronisieren als "echte" Schauspieler? Wo genau liegen die Unterschiede?' thumb|260px|Kaum ein Charakter lässt sich Zeit zu atmen... Frage eins – für mich ganz klar: Nein. Allerdings ist das Energielevel bei Anime ein anderes, man braucht mehr Druck und mehr Kraft in der Stimme. Folglich braucht man vielleicht eine noch bessere Kondition. Außerdem spreche ich leider kein Japanisch, deshalb konzentriere ich mich weniger auf den O-Ton als beim Englischen und stärker auf das Bild. Und zur Frage zwei . Das ist es eine andere Technik. Zeichentrickfiguren atmen nicht, man muss oftmals mehrere Sätze „auf einem Atem“ durchsprechen, weil es keine Zäsur, also keine Unterbrechung der Sprache, bei der gezeichneten Figur gibt. „Echte“ Schauspieler atmen und man spürt auch eher, wenn ein Rhythmuswechsel kommt – die Trickfigur zeigt das nicht an. Man muss blitzschnell und spontan reagieren. Die größte Herausforderung ist es in beiden Fällen, nah am Original und so authentisch wie möglich zu sein. *'Für welches Synchronstudio haben Sie .hack// Charakter gesprochen? (Eigentlich: Wer hat .hack//SIGN und .hack//Legend of the Twilight synchronisiert?)' Circle of Arts *'Wann war Ihr erster Job für einen Anime und welcher Charakter war das?' Das muss Anfang oder Mitte der 90er Jahre gewesen sein und ich nehme an, es war eine Rolle in Sailor Moon. Diese Serie mag ich übrigens immer noch sehr! :) Sailor_Tin_Nyanko.jpg|Einige Rollen von Beate Pfeifer aus Sailor Moon: Sailor Tin Nyanko... Petitol_Cyprine_Sailor_Moon.jpg|... Petitol und Cyprine ... Mistress_9_Sailor_Moon.jpg|... der Messias der Stille/ Mistress 9 ... Unazuki_Furuhata.jpg|... und Unuzaki Furuhata. ---- Vielen Dank an Beate Pfeiffer und alle Wikianer, die Fragen eingereicht haben! Ich muss sagen, so ein tiefer Einblick in die Branche ist wirklich selten und aufschlussreich! Ich glaube, wenn ich das nächste mal einen Anime schaue, höre ich automatisch ganz anders hin! :) P.S.: Habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass Anime-Figuren nicht atmen?